fionnas true love all along?
by Thepurpleeclipse
Summary: fionna gets rejected and once again marshal help the little helpless adventurer out, will fionna ever get over gumball...will marshal fall for fionna?
1. gumballs rejection

**hey guys this is a new story I decided to create instead of inuyasha, maiNly because I may be a little addicted to it and sometimes I do wish I was kagome BUUUUT that would never happen...just imagine if all your dreams came true..you had powers and a sexy half-breed boyfriend...^-^ I think im going a bit too far with this..anyway ENJOY!**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own adventure time**

* * *

it all started on a rainy night, fionna was trapped in her room looking out of the window thinking real hard about most of whats happened in her years of her life "mahn...'sigh' if im going to get this thing off my chest im going to have to do it before I loose my mind" fionna stood up to leave her bag behind and stop in front of the door

"hey baby...where you going?" cake asked as she sipped her cup of coffee

"im...going to confess to gumball" fionna blushed at this as a gasp came from the shocked feline

"no way!, but baby hes to old for you..." fionna breathed in a short breath as she turned the nob on the wooden door leading to the rainy air waiting for her

"I know but either I confess to him or ill regret not being able to do it again...I have to do it...to release it from my chest, I don't care if I get rejected...I just want to get this over with" for once fionna actually acted like an adult which cake was proud of since she was now maturing

"okay, but if you want a shoulder to cry on-" she was interrupted

"cake you know ive never cried since I was 3 you know that...and im going to keep it that way" it was true. fionna has never cried ever since the incident with the 'BOOM BOOM' and got took in by cakes parents

" bye cake"

"bye baby girl, good luck!" with that fionna left the tree house and felt the pouring rain start to drizzle on her face as the moon rose out. she started running towards the candy kingdom as she knocked on the door, she expected peppermint maid to answer but to her surprise some one she didn't expect opened the sweet slick door

"fionna, how nice to see you...oh dear your really wet, come in come in2 fionna tried her best to not show any signs of fear as she walked inside to have a pink towel dropped on her head and fall to her shoulder "so...how may I help you this erm, rainy day?"

fionna sat down as gumball sat down with her "well...ive been thinking over things" fionnas heart bleated harder than she wanted it to, she felt as if she was going to blow up

"fionna...are you confessing to me" fionnas head shot straight up as he looked at her sadly as she put a hand on their shoulder "im sorry fionna but if that's the case...I have to say no...its not that I don't like you, I do but...only in a pal way. I hope you can understand" fionna nodded as she stood up to leave

"thanks..." she threw the soaked towel to gumball as she left the kingdom...she didn't want to go home nor did she want to stay in this rain.

she felt so angry, so angry that she could just-"GAHHH!" the stressed human adventurer took her anger out on the nearest apple tree to her, she threw punch after punch till a specific vampire was there to witness the scene

"wow wow chill babe...no need to do that to this innocent tree here...he ay done nothing wro..." marshal had stopped mid sentence as he smelt the scent of blood..he instantly flew swiftly to notice that fionnas hand was bleeding and broken "FIONNA!, what on earth are you doing. are you trying to kill yourself!"

fionna had her head hung low as marshal grabbed her shoulders and held her tightly as drops of blood stained the wet grass "I..." marshal tried to look at fionnas face, her breathing hesitated.

"I con-confessed to gum-mball and he..." Her voice didn't seem to come out properly

"he what..WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU, DID HE HURT YOU.. I SWEAR IF HE HAS ILL-!" fionnas body felt limp as she rose her head as her body nearly fell dead

" he rejected me..." never ending tears fell from her eyes as marshal held her close to his chest as she fell unconscious

"fionna...fionna!" marshal saw that she was still breathing which made him sigh in relief as he picked up the frail body in his cold dead arms 'fionna...never cried not even I have but, that was a cry I never wanted to see above that beautiful skin, but I do know this when I find gumball...he'll pay!"

* * *

**ooo now wasn't that chapter a cliffy, I hope you review and follow and fave..^-^ PEACE! **


	2. marshals house ? and a sexy moment

The sun shone through the black curtains covering the window. she was at marshal lees house from the looks of it when fionna had been on his strangely comfortable bed, she moaned and opened her blue sea eyes and looked around.

"w-...where am I, is this...marshal lee's house" the human girl sat up and raised her bandaged hand to which she broke yesterday 'crap..i guess I did go to far that night, wait...if I bled then..' fionna stood up and wobbled a bit till the door opened to a flying, blood sucking vampire "hey fionna" marshal floated over to her as he grabbed her waist

"o-OI!" fionna blushed as she pushed marshal away. he smirked at this

" fionna..you look as if your about to fall over, I just wanted to help my baby out"

"im not your baby, idiot" fionna went to run outside till she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her from behind. marshal lee sniffed her hair as fionnas heart sped up faster by the second "MARSHAL L-LET GO!" he smiled, he moved his hands more up towards her chest till he felt a thump sensation on his arm.

It was speeding up faster until heave breaths came from the nervous girl "m-m-marshal..." marshal looked up to her face till he blushed a dark grey at the sight

"l-l-l-let me g-go" her face was bright red and lusty with a hot sweat on her forehead, marshal let go of her and flew fast towards the other side of the room, fionna stared in wonder at what was wrong with the vampire king "marshal?"

"fionna...please don't do that expression again" fionna was confused as she felt her heart slow down 'why did I act like that...he was only hugging me ,I mean' Fionna sighed as she moved over to marshal to pat his back

"come on dude..let's make some bacon pancakes eh?" Marshal turned to smile sneakily at the human girl and nodded

"yeah...sure thing" marshal picked fionna up to take her downstairs and into the kitchen and made herself some pancakes until she hurt her hand dropping the flour on the floor "Ahh!"

marshal came over quickly and held her hand and rubbed it softly Making her blush uncontrollably, she snapped out of it and made the pancakes "I'm fine don't worry about me"

"well I can't help worrying over my baby now can't i"

"and I told you once or twice dude I'm not your baby" she placed the bake in the pan,she added apples to marshals so it turned pinkish

"oh wow Fiona mine looks so girly...are you mad bro" Fionna just rolled her eyes as she placed the food on the table

"stop being so fussy and eat the god damned pancake" she sounded playful as marshal sucked the colour off with his fangs and a shocked lok appeared on his face "what...e-erm did I p-p-poison you!" Marshal did a big 'MMMM' sound

"oh my god Fiona that tasted sooo good" Fionna smiled as she sighed

"well I'm going to pop out for a bit okay...get the air to my lungs" marshal nodded as she obviously can't go outside cause of the sun

fionna started humming a song that came into her mind

(Unbreakable) fireflight

Where are the people that accused me?

The ones who beat me down and bruised me

They hide just out of sight

Can't face me in the light

They'll return but I'll be stronger

fionna got too into the song and decided to sing it out loud without a care but a particular vampire heard the angels voice and listened to where it was coming from

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going

But faith is moving without knowing

Can I trust what I can't see?

To reach my destiny

I want to take control but I know better

Fiona held her hand close to her chest and walked forward looking up to the sky

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

The beautiful voice echoes through the dark rocky cave as marshal looked out of the window to stare at the girl in shock

Forget the fear it's just a crutch

That tries to hold you back

And turn your dreams to dust

All you need to do is just trust

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

Fiona spun as she sang her heart out

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me!

fionna sung the last line as marshal walked out of the door leaning up the wall, fionna sighed as she was glad she got that off her chest. She spun around to see a dark form look at her from behind the house, marshal was actually pretty shocked to see that fionna can actually sing

he floated over and smiled at her "well..you can sing eh" he scooted closer

fionna huffed as she turned to face away "no I just..erm felt like singing so I..., I did" her worst nightmare came true...marshal heard her sing, she always thought she was horrible at singing and yet she sung alone when no-one was there to hear

"fionna...I loved it, you like those songs...like me mahn, you sure are interesting" marshal floated so he was facing her upside down with his tongue out. fionna slapped the vampire away as he flew back

"ow me cheek meat!" fionna smiled and started laughing as she walked away from him "well im going back to mine, cakes probable worried sick

as the adventurer exited the cave the marshal shouted "i loved your singing!" fionna put a thumbs up while covering her face 'stupid marshal..i swear if he ever tells anyone about this, ill break his legs off with a baseball bat

* * *

**well that chapter was a bit...intimate, I wonder if marshal likes fionna...SPOILER ALERT, fionna and marshal...Ill tell you in the next chapter ^-^ bye...PEACE!**


	3. gumball crazymarshals kiss?

**just a little note for my fans just to say I might be making different stories based on different things like: adventure time, amazing world of gumball, or maybe I could do a fanfiction on bleach, black butler, or I could do yaoi (btw I accept gay love so don't worry ^-^)and anyway I could do junjou romantic**

* * *

fionna got back to the treehouse as she sat down on the couch...it seemed that cake had gone out with monocromicorn or something, fionna lifted her feet up and hugged them, she remembered the moment where gumball rejected her, she thought in her head 'I must feel stupid...I completely embarrassed myself yesterday, I guarantee gumball wont talk to me again'

she lay down on the couch as the door was knocked 'hmm?' fionna walked over to open the door to someone she did expect to see..."G-gumball..what are you doing here!"

"I needed to see you, to apolagise for what I did yesterday, you was supposed to confess but I butted in and made you angry, im really sorry okay...I never meant to do that" gumball had stood inside to hug the blushing girl tight as he hugged her harder than he needed to,

"e-erm,...g-g-gumball can u l-let me go please" but gumball didn't let go, instead he pushed fionna down on the couch with him on top "GUMBALL!, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" gumball moved his hands all over fionnas body as he kissed her neck, fionna was paralyzed, when they were standing up he injected a syringe into her making her body react n the most unusual way. her skin was really sensitive, her head spun in circles and her breathing was heavy.

'gumball...why are you doing this' the prince moved his hands under her top feeling her legs at the same time, something wasn't right, gumball never acted this way before. gumball lifted his head up and put his hand on fionnas cheek and gave her a scary look which looked crazy and mad "gu..gumball...s-sto..op you do-don't need to...do th-is..." fionna was so weak she cant speak. the crazed prince leant down as if to kiss her, fionna couldn't even move her head to stop that

fionna didnt want this to end this way, she thought of the only thing left 'm...marshal' "SMASH!" the door busted right open to an angry vampire whose eyes were blood red "SHE TOLD YOU TO LET GO!" with that marshal threw the prince off of her and kicked him outside.

marshal was burnt by the sun outside, he had heard fionnas thoughts and felt like something wasn't right "oh god fionna are you okay" marshal asked as he felt fionnas forehead "fucking hell your burning up!" **(authors note: sorry for the strong language, there will be some in the chapters to come) **marshal sat on the couch and lifted her head up and hugged her tightly, fionna wished she could hug marshal back but her arms were frail and limp

"mar...shal...I need..." marshal looked down at the red faced girl 'oh crap...' she gave the look she gave back in marshals house, it sent him off the edge

"w-what, what do y-you need" marshal asked..he then noticed the discarded syringe in the floor with a label on it 'paralysation + sensitive' he now knew what was wrong with fionna

"I..nee..d you t-to get ri..d of th-this feeling...pl-please" marshal stood stiff as he picked up fionna and took her to her bedroom and layed her down on the fur softly

"fionna..." Fionna had already fell asleep with her breathing slowing don to a reasonable pace, marshal leant down as he looked at her face which shone in the sunlight...he was quiet and slow as he filled up the space between their faces and locked his lips to hers softly and left the room

* * *

**0-0...ooooooooh marshal...^-^ basically what happened to fionna was that she was injected with stuff that made her horny n that...if your 15 and over you would understand okay...-_- PEACE!**


	4. fionnas day out?

**the last chapter was a bit of a sweet moment one now wasn't it ^-^ I hope you've enjoyed the story so far make sure to revew and fav, it would be a great help**

* * *

the night soon came as the moon shone through the window, the feeling she felt earlier was ow gone as cake was sitting next to her "hey baby...are you okay now"

"yes and..where's marshal...the last thing I remember was him carrying me here and the next thing I know it, bang!, he was gone" fionna did a blow up gesture with her hands

"WHAT!, HE CARRIED YOU HERE! baby what did he do to you" cake got angry as she looked intensly at fionna

"I don't know...I passed out because gumball gave me-..." fionna sat stiff, she remembered what gumball did to her after he injected her with something

"baby...whats wrong" cake got worried

"gumball...he tried to..."

"basically what happened was gumball tried to rape fionna while she was paralyzed, I took her up here and left her to sleep..." somewhere in the room marshal sat in the darkness and walked into the moonlight

"m-marshal!" fionna was shocked to see that marshal was there the whole time

"you what...ooo I swear when I see that gumball" cake did a strangling gesture with her hands

fionna was shooken as she remembered it again, feeling his hands on her body where they lay and the kisses he placed on her neck

"CAN WE ALL JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!, im getting scared enough as it is!" the guys stared at fionna in shock, marshal walked over to hug her feeling her shake and quiver with fear

"its okay fionna...I promise you he'll never to that again to you" fionna was quiet in marshals arms as she slowly moved her hands so hug him...a little too hard "fionna?.."

"I...was so scared..I don't understand why...why he would do that" marshal hushed the scared girl as he looked out of the window

"well baby I'm going to make some hot cup of chocolate for you...I'll be back up in a sec" cake hugged the girl lovingly as she gave the mischievous vampire 'the look' then walked out of the room

"fionna lay down on the bed as she sighed until a spark inside of her made her face turn red again 'what...' fionna tried getting up but as she did her arms became limp "marshal...the f-feelings coming..back!" Fionna blurted out as marshal floated over with his hands in the air..he didn't know what to do at all

"Fiona I d-don't know-" the heavily breathing girl lay down with her heart beating fast 'shit...if she carries on giving me that look...I'll end up doing something she'll never forgive me for' the vampire looked away

"m-marshal..." Marshal looked back to see drool flow out of her mouth and her face beat red. Her top was scrunched up so her stomach was showing, her hair was coming out of her hat and onto her face and the bed. Sweat drops rolled down fionnas face as she reached her limp arm towards marshal

marshals hair covered his face as he reached in to sort fionna out. Cake walked in to see fionna tucked in her bed, beat red...and so was marshal "okay...what did you two do before I got out...cause you two look like your up to something" Marshal stood up to whisper in cakes ear

"fionna...medicine...nights...change...horny" the cat blushed as marshal left the room to go home

"baby cakes...oh my your burning up...hang on I'll be right back, I'll quickly nip to doctor prince to ask for a medicine..you stay right here!" As cake set the chocolate down and left the room fionnas body couldn't co operate with her

'god dammit!' Fionna attempted to sit herself up. she placed her hand on the desk and pushed herself up with all her might 'come on...I can do this' it wasn't until the desk bent and fell, the hot chocolate fell over her arm

fionna let out a loud shriek as she lay with her arm raw red. She then sighed heavily as she felt her arms gain strength, she was now able to sit up, her cold sweat disappeared and her voice came back to her. She stood up wearily and rushed to the bathroom to run her burnt arm under the tap

"...my life just seems to get worse don't it..." Fionna sighed heavily as cake walked in. She had a cold wet cloth and a bottle of liquid

"oh...fionna" cake have a sad look as she walked over to look closer at the depressed girl hanging over the sink, looking into the mirror

"cake...can I go and see marshal..I need to...do something" cake hugged the girl tight as she brushed fionnas straddling hair coming out from her hat "and you know what...I'm going to take this stupid thing off, its been doing my head in" as cake let go of the girl after she bandaged her arm up, fionna walked outside to smell the cold night air

'marshal...' Fionna stood outside the lifeless house as she spoke his name "marshal!" The door cracked open to a angry vampire holding an apple

"what...oh fionna what's up" he stiod outside and sucked the colour out from it

"I want to go out on an adventure with you before sunrise if it's okay with you" the vampire was shocked. He then smiled and threw the grey fruit away and walked to her

"yeah sure...where do you want to go then?" The girl stopped as she looked down and put her hand on her hip and the other in the air

"well that's why it's called an adventure...I don't mind where we go as long as I have fun" marshal laughed as he grabbed the girls waist and hoisted her into the air witnessing the moon light shine upon the grass until a monster came into view holding a goblin

"help!, help!.." fionna pointed to the monster as she did a backflip and landed onto it's back, marshal stood his ground waiting for the girl if any help is needed...but...she didn't need any help

fionna had twisted the monsters head right off its shoulders 'wow...' Marshal floated over to the girl as the goblin ran away

"thank you hero!" The goblin ran into the dark and then faded into the mist. The monster fell to the floor, his head had already rolled away from his decayed body as fionna jumped off it's falling body and walked towards marshal

"phew!, i sure needed that..." Marshal wrapped his arms around fionnas neck and tried to tackle her

"and you need this eh!" Both the boy and the girl fell down onto each other and rolled about trying to win their little play fight

"come!...on!.Is that the best you...can do!" Fionna taunted as marshal gave a mischievous laugh and pushed the girl down hard making her moan a little, marshal suddenly went soft

"oh shit, fionna are you okay!" Fionna smiled as she pushed marshal down but she didn't realise the steep hill going down to a different ground

all of a sudden they both fell down together "AHHH!" they tossed and turned and laughed as they still fought until they got to the bottom where leafs lay

all of them flew into the air of the big impact. The soft grass softened their fall, the green shining leafs floated down slowly and swiftly side to side. The vampire had fell ontop of the human girl who's hat fell off from the hard fall which lay beside her body crumpled up

they both lay silently staring into eachothers eyes till they both blushed, neither moved nor shifted a bit "fionna..." The vampire started to say

"Marshal..." Fionna said softer than marshal could of ever heard making him shiver

"I..." They both simultaneously said

* * *

**omg...I wonder what happens next...keep in touch to find out in THE NEXT CHAPTER XX please read fav like share whatever, just as long as you other authors or readers liked the story xx ^.^ PEACE!**


	5. Winning against the Ashley for a kiss?

**hey guys my friend is helping me with my story and the spell check so heres the story xx ^_^ enjoy xx**

* * *

"I..." They both said as fionnas heart sped up faster than normal

it wasn't until marshal stood up off of her grabbing an apple chucking it towards fionna "here..eat up, you must be hungry" he seemed a bit shaken and scared from the sound,of his voice 'for fuck sake...why can't I just calm down, something's not right and it's...new' marshal thought as she sucked the colour from another apple and threw it to fionna

"ew dude no!" She slapped the lifeless apple from her face as she stood up to place her hat back on her head "so...where to now"

marshal actually thought for a second before saying "well apparently there's supposed to be a concert going on somewhere around here,...I was planning on going to it to audition to win the grand prize"

"oh...what's the prize"

"..." marshal stopped talking for a second before saying "well...the prize was supposed to be a kiss from me but I wanted to win it so no-body would kiss me at all..." Fionna blushed at this

"well...isn't there any paeticular reason why u want to audition" fionna said sadly. Marshal turned around to sigh

"Ashley's going to be signing up ..and I definitely don't want to kiss her...she tried sold my teddy away to a witch...which was very special to me"

fionna remembered that and became sick of the thought of ashley, but she grew jealous 'wait..if Ashley wins the tournament then marshal has no choice but to kiss her,...and I don't want marshal to be sad.."

fionna stood next to marshal and patted his back "don't worry marsh...I won't let that happen..believe me...if u join in you'll definitely won't kiss her" marshal blushed and turned his face away at the look fionna gave him while holding his shoulder

"yeah...if only I could do so..." Marshal said angrily

"wait what..." Fionna was confused

"since I'm the grand prize I can't audition to win it for myself...mor can I back out of being the prize so...I guess someone good enough who, oh I dunno?...say is a girl or anyone probably I'd accept..but not Ashley" fionna grew angry as she sighed and calmed down

"okay...wait...what's that over there!" Fionna had spotted a deep shade of yellow come from behind some trees

"oh wow..you found the concert" marshal sarcastic,y says as he grabbed fionna and lifted her above the trees to hear chatter. A stage was set up and there was two seats where the judges would sit

the first chair was to party god and the other was to marshal "finally...your here!. What took you so long eh?" Party god spoke as marshal sat down in his seat

"I had to cheer up a special Someone" marshal confessed as party god gave him 'the look'

"so...who's the lucky girl then?" he just had to ask didn't he.

"well I'm not saying who she is...let's just say that she means something to me and I don't know what yet so..." The party god nodded as he rose up into the air

"YO ALL YOU CRAZY DUDED AND DUDETS...WE WILL BE STARTING THE CONCERT. IF YOU STILL WANT TO WON THERE WILL BE A PIECE OF PAPER ON THE SIDE OF THE STAGE...GOOD LUCK TO YOU GIRLS WHO WANT TO GET A SPECIAL KISS FROM OUR ROCK STAR MARSHAL!" All the girls screeched

"party god...can I choose two people to audition..I don't have the time to stay and watch all of them"arty god nodded

"LISTEN UP, MARSHAL HAS DECIDED TO CHOOSE ONLY TWO GIRLS TO JOIN..AND THOSE TWO WILL BE COMPETING EACHOTHER, AND AS I AM SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT HIS FIRST CHOICE ID HAVE TO CHOOSE...SO THE FIRST GIRL TO BE IN WILL BE..." The girls all screamed "ME!, ME!"

"ASHLEY!" marshal gavearty god the evilist look ever given

"oh yeah..ill totally make marshal mine for good, how's that sound marshie" she spoke with attitude and disrespect within her voice as fionna was two miles away from punching the living day lives out of her

"fuck off you teddy selling bitch!" Fionna then smiles at his bravery as she then sat down on a bench nearby to hear marshals choice

"well, you better pick the right choice to be against me now" ashley sneakily said as she floated to stand on the stage. The girls went wild for marshals choice, all the girls were pretty and beautiful...non of them would be able to resist. But marshal didn't care at all

"right...now my choice will be..." Silence was heard as marshal skimmed his eyes through the crowd, he then spotted the girl he heard singing yesterday and thought she would be able to win "FIONNA THE HUMAN!"

all the girls looked over to the shocked adventurer on the bench..giving he dirty looks. Especially Ashley was impressed at his choice of women

"really..her AHAHAHAHAHAHA!, you have got to be kidding me!"

"listen to her and you'll find out" marshal said as he sag back and watched the terrified girl stand on stage 'marshal, when I finish this song...your dead!' marshal just smiled

"well since there will only be two songs being sung..I guess I should go first, be ready to pucker up marsh,...I don't even think that she's going to win" okay now that pushed fionna off the edge

ashelys song (note...she can't sing very good) girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

Ashley stares and pointed at fionna with disgust as she spin around, people didn't absolutely like it but they cheered anyway

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Ashley pretended to stroke marshals chin as she gave him a seductive look

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

The vampire held the guitar in her hand and rocked it hard as she winked at the vampire king

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

fionna got even more mad than ever before as her fists turned white just from clenching it 'why am I even feeling this anyway...why did marshal pick me out of all of the girls better than me, it's so confusing'

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Ashley pushed fionna with horribleness as the girl fell over on her but, all the girls laughed at her

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

fionna tried her best to keep her cool

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Ashley pointed at fionna while shrugging her off like a used tissue, she danced around while swinging her hips side to side

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

The vampire girl stepped up off the stage as she floated to marshal rubbing his cheek

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

_[repeat]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Marshal tried to push Ashley away but something was holding himdown

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Ashley was centimetres away from marshals face

Hey! Hey!

The girl was about to kiss marshal when "DONT YOU EVEN TRY IT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" A huge gasp was heard throughout the crowd

fionna had slapped her haNd over her mouth in shock 'where the glob did that come from?!' Fionna let her hand swing low as the vampire slid over to grab the girls top in a scrunch

"do you want to say that again, human!" Fionna gave a determined look as she grabed Ashley by thr cuff of her neck and held her high in the air chocking for breath

"don't you dare talk down to me like a piece of shit, who do you think you are trying to take something worth special to me...I will not tolerate this shitty behaviour from a lowlife like you!" Marshal was shocked at this as fionna pulled ashley closer to her face as she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear

"if you even kiss or so much have touched a single hair on marshals head...I won't hesitate to plunge a wooden take through your dead, soulless heart!" Silence was heard as fionna let of off the shocked vampire who just smirked

"HEY CHILL OUT YOU TWO..THERES STILL ONE PERFORMANCE LEFT SO MAKE IT WORTH WHILE!" Ashley sat on the stage as fionna chose her song...

* * *

**wow now that was a shocking discovery now wasn't it...we'll finD ****Out what fionnas song is next in the next chapter!...PEACE! ^~^**


	6. a smile to her face, a secret untold?

**hey guys here is the chapter you've all been waiting for xx I hope you enjoy people^~^**

* * *

Fionna stood with bravery on the stage as she put on the song she requested, all the girls were snickering as Ashley pointed at her while calling names "what's wrong..cat got your tongue..well don't worry my Marshie, soon enough well we rolling around in bed like a pair of wild anima-..." A low sound of the music popped on rising up higher.

Fionna was swaying from left to right (army of me..by sucker punch remix)

_**stand up**_

the crowd gasped in shock as fionna looked at them calmly as she smirked while looking deadly at the girls, party god was taken back at the smooth tune to her voice..it was quite soothing

_**You've got to manage  
I won't sympathize  
Anymore**_

She he had her fists clenched as she threw her hand to the side slowly. Marshal and party god stared at eachother "yeah..did I make the right choice or what eh?" Party god nodded

_**And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me**_

_**an army of me**_

fionna pointed her finger towards the audience as she gave a dirty look to all the girls making them cower in fear "she sure can look serious when she's singing" party god spoke as marshal frowned

"yeah" marshal took a closer look at her face

marshal saw the look of the dead..it was blank but full of hatred, this wasn't fionna anymore "fionna?" Marshal got worried 'I-..I cant move!' fionna tried to speak but it was like she's in a dream where she cant scream

_**And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me**_

Fionnas look in her eyes was emotionless as she walked towards Ashley and looked at her with disgust and evil...Fionna had now lost sense of control "FIONNA, STOP!"

a low woman's voice sounding similar to fionnas spoke inside of her **'give in to your power..unleash your fury on her!'**

'w-who's this?!' Fionna spoke in her mind..but it didn't reply

_**You're on your own now**_

fionna laughed as she moved her face towards Ashley's ear. ashley stood smiling 'i can't control myself..my body won't respond to me..!'

**'don't resist your power...come on...let it go' **it spoke again, fionna now was really confused

_**We won't save you**_

the girls were whispering quietly as fionna breathed down Ashley's neck among her shiver "Oooo I'm scared...why don't you go back to your pressy feline, girl!" Fionna flinched 'ohhh...I think I might actually let myself back and kill her while I'm at it since she's still trying' fionnas mind spoke

**Your rescue-squad**

Fionnas nails sharpened as she gripped Ashleys arms making her bleed slightly,marshal was about to stand back up in his seat when party god pushed him back down 'what's happening to me...thos is not right, I feel stronger and more powerful!"

_**Is too...**_

fionna looked Ashley dead in the eyes, they we're recant black while fionnas teeth were fangs Ashleys body stiffened up "What the-!" No body saw this exept Ashley..she was never scared until now..it was like staring into the eyes of the devil himself

_**exhausted!**_

Fionna had raised her head to scream in Ashleys face making her eyes widen in Fear, the girls was taken back as one by one left the concert, they were now terrified "fionna...party god..this isn't fionna!"

_**And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me  
And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me  
And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me  
And if you complain once more  
You'll meet an army of me  
And if you complain once more**_

(**authors note: the rest was gibberish and I couldn't translate it so I copied the lyrics online and yeah so if you don't get the next part you have the choice to Make up the lyrics as u go along thx^~^)**

Fionna took her upmost anger on Ashley as she pinned her up the wall and raged at her completely loosing her sanity 'wait..I'm not doing this...I can't be..I'm not like this at all!' Fionna was just flabbergasted at her actions

meanwhile Marshal was just as shocked as everyone was..he knew something was not right . He quickly flew over to hold Fionna by the shoulders and saw the look of death within her soul, Fionna had pushed Marshal away as she reached over to try and kill Ashley but Ashley came prepared.." not letting the likes of you get Marshal"

**'come on...marshal will be proud of you..kill her...KILL HER!' **Fionna had her head hung low as she said to her conscience 'no..i know for a fact that marshal would kill Ashley..but actually killing her..he wouldn't be proud..' fionnas hand twitched

in her pocket was a knife which nobody saw I too Marshal saw a glint shine off of the knife, Fionna felt her control coming back slowly as she clenched her hands, she wasn't unstable anymore.

'**fffiiiiooooonnnnnaaa,...youve got no choice but to-'****  
**

"SHUUUT UPP!" Fionna screamed as she clenched her ears..Ashley took this as an advantage so she thrusted the blade forward. Marshal instantly tried to grab it to stop it

"Fionna NO!" The knife had ended up barely digging into Marshals shoulder..but he still bled out blood,the crowd screamed and ran away at the scene

everyone was gone except marshal, Fionna and Ashley. Fionna looked down at marshal holding his shoulder

Ashley then held the bloody knife in her hands as her eyes were wide open...she didn't want that to happen, she just wanted to kill fionna

...Fionna had then came back to her senses as she saw marshal dying on he floor "..no...Marshal..I...no, no!..NOOOOOO!" Fionna had swiftly grabbed the knife and tried to kill Ashley but she disappeared within an instant

Fionna dropped the blade as she ran over to Marshal who held his chest in pain. Fionna picked him up and put him on a slab where he sat and tried to the best as she could

"Marshal..j-just hold on I-I'll help you...erm er!" Marshal smiled at the frustrated girl

"Now,now babe..I'll be..oofff!...I'll be just fine..just..leave me here-" marshal looked at the look fionna gave and smiled so he tried to fit in a little fun into theis scene and try to make her smile since she is his best buddy

"NO!,I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO DIE!.I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THIS HAPPEN!...it was my fault..." The vampire didn't expect this reaction 'she really thinks I'm going to die' he lifted his hand to the girls face as he laughed and lifted himself up quickly to laugh at the girl

"fionna this hurts a bit but...I'm not dying it's just a god dammed scratch!" Fionna gave a relieved face but it was just a shocked face as her heart was racing really hard, she somehow felt angry towards marshal

"oh mahn!, you should of seen the look on your face...oh what a classic!" The human girl stood silently as she said something low "me..die!, Fionna you should know me by now..I am marshal lee the vampire king!, I will never die!" Marshal turned his head to see Fionna standing with her head down low

"h..de...y..fjj" Fionna said quietly, Marshal moved his face closer to Fionna's

"what did you say" Marshal began to worry

Fionnas face lifted to see her tears face glisten in the moonlight "HOW DARE YOU!" With that she punched marshal hard and ran away as fast as her legs could take her Marshals eyed widened

"ow my cheek meat!" marshal rubbed his cheek as he flew to her 'shit..ive fucked up big time'

"FI!,..you really didn't have to worry over a little scratch seriously!" Marshal tried reasoning with her, he might of took this differently to what he thought was going to happen he sure pissed fionna off

"well scratch or no scratch I still worry over you...leave me here my ass!" Fionna continued walking fast as Marshal caught up to her 'that idiot..I can't believe he would do something like that,...but I can't stay mad at him'

"Well, you should know by now that I can still survive even if it's just a simple cut !" Marshal grew angry at the frustrated girl who just sighed and turned around

"just..don't do anything like that again..i could of been scared to death" Fionna fell to her knees "ive been through enough shit as it is"

Marshal sat down with her as he pulled Fionna into his arms delicately "i'm sorry Fionna,..i never meant to do that, I-I just wanted to bring a smile to your face since...I haven't yet got to see it these past few days all of 'that' happened" Fionna hugged him back as she thought in her head

'wow...this is a whole new Marshal..at least he cares, I'll try to smile marsh...damn!, i must of screamed too much down the mic, it could of messed up his head, and anyway...what on earth was that...it was like an evil side of me' marshal spoke again cutting her out of her thoughts

" you know to be honest I don't do all these things like call you babe just to harass you.. its because I li..." marshal stopped talking 'what was I just about to say!?' he slapped his hand over his mouth as Fionna looked up to the blushing vampire

"Marshal you weirdo!" fionna pushed Marshal away as she laughed, marshal saw the bright smile upon her face as he smiled wider than he ever has 'she does not know how much I love her...mahn'

'hes just messing with me again..well im happy that hes still got his sarcasm...and getting back to the topic, what the fuck was that just, I know that wasn't me..it has never happened before..it's just happened now, I better keep this from marshal just in case' fionna thought in her head as she walked into the moon light

"y-y-yeah!, yeh of course I am" Marshal pushed the human girl back as Ashley lay hidden in the trees

"well..I didn't expect that from a human...or is she a human, I saw the same looking eyes...when I was looking at a baby in a cot, I wonder..I wonder how marshal will react when he find out that his 'love' has kept some hell of a secret, and then let's see who's the one that gets Marshal, and after...I.. ASHLEY WILL BECOME QUEEN Marshal as I take control!" Ashley laughed evily as she backed away into the darkness

* * *

**oh wow..ashley's coming back once more. And fionnas some some secret to be keeping..I wonder what it was-.-, but coming back to ashley...she doesn't really love marshal now, marshal...loves fionna?...FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! in my opinion ashleys a...-_- bitch, but still be in tact for the next chapter please fav and review PEACE!^-^**


	7. fionnas love gumball explains!

**yo yo dudes, I might do these chapters too early but..XD I just cant help but satisfy you all.. and some people just skip to read the story that's fine but make sure if your a reader and an author too..don't forget to fav follow and review this story, it helps ^_-**

* * *

it was now 12:00 in the night and fionna was sat on top of the bridge just above marshal lees cave, fionna didn't feel like going home. just from looking at the full white moon made her forget all of her worries, it even made her forget about gumball for a minute.

fionna sighed 'I might go to the candy kingdom and find out what was wrong with him' fionna stood up before marshal came out calling her name "yo fi!, cakes on the phone!" fionna did a backflip from the bridge and landed in front of marshal grabbing the creature like phone from his hand

"hello?"

"oh baby cakes..are you okay, how did it go, did u have a fun day?"

"yes,..fine and,yes...cake you don't need to worry about me..im fine"

"well that marshal better be treating you good..or ill claw his ass out so much hell be shitting sideways" fionna burst out laughing making marshal frown

"yeah..sure thing cake, and if its okay ill be coming back around 1:30 ish"

"fine, but don't get yourself killed!"

"sure ill try not to haha..and anyway i've got to speak to you and if your still awake could you get Mr tree trunks to make us apple pie" cake hummed

"bye baby" cake spoke

"bye" fionna smiled as she put down the phone and sighed

"whats wrong" marshal asked worryingly as fionna put a hand on his shoulder

"its nothing...I just need to sit down where I can see the moon..you can come if you like" marshal rolled his eyes and smirked

"yeah yeah sure" marshal picked up the girl bridal style and placed her unusually gently on the sturdy bridge, fionna placed her hands inbetween her legs gripping onto the bridge as she stared up into the sky

"marshal..." fionna started

"yeah.." marshal was looking into the moonlight just like fionna

"haven't you ever looked at something and suddenly all your problems go away" marshal looked at fionna and smiled brightly

"yeah..I sure have" marshal saw the glow of the light shine upon her face like diamonds as the fringe of her hair looked like crystals

**I sense there's something in the wind****  
That feels like tragedy's at hand**

fionna started singing a song that fitted the mood 'fionna?' Marshal thought

**And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend**

marshals face saddened as fionnas did too, her eyes were closed sining to song to perfection 'gumball...why did you do this to me...'

**And does he notice my feelings for him?**  
**And will he see how much he means to me?**  
**I think it's not to be**

marshal stared at the girl as he whispered "fionna..." 'I think shes singing about gumball'

**What will become of my dear friend?**  
**Where will his actions lead us then?**

Fionna lifted her head up to the sky as she stared deeply into the moon, and all of a sudden she sung like an angel from heaven

**Although I'd like to join the crowd**  
**In their enthusiastic cloud**  
**Try as I may, it doesn't last**

**And will we ever end up together?**  
**no, I think not, it's never to become**

marshal looked at fionnas deep sea blue eyes as she moved her head as her hat came of and fell down her shoulder onto the rusty old broken down bridge barely standing, her hair blew with a yellow gold colour in the wind with small tears coming from her eyes

marshals eyes slowly widened...'fuck this..I'm gonna cheer her up'

**For I am not the one...**

as fionna ended the tune marshal looked at the girl and quickly in flash got his guitar and strummed a tune similar to hers but sang a different type

**fionna, My dearest friend,  
If you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side**

fionna joined in with him and sang in a perfect harmony, 'marshal...what is he doing, well, I may aswell goin in with him' while looking at each other with love 'marshals...' fionna thought blushing at him making him slightly blush too

**marshal + fionna**  
**Where we could gaze into the stars**  
**And sit together now and forever**

marshal looked deeply into her eyes while they glimmered in the moon light. it then turned into a moment where fionna and marshal just forgot about everything around them, creatures came out and stared at the loving couple

**For it is plain as anyone could see**  
**We're simply meant to be...**

fionna and marhshal was slowly leaning in to each other, their lips barely touching until...

"FIONNA!" that knocked them both out of their trance and lean back in shock, it was gumball coming down running towards them both "FIONNA!" marshal placed his axe on his back

"stay away from her!" he stood in front of fionna as gumball tried to get to her

"fionna..im really sorry..that wasn't me believe me!" fionna had her eyes clenched shut

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU DOING!" this was the first time gumball ever heard language off of her

"ahem, you might not believe me but... something was controlling me, you know me by now that id never do such a cruel thing to you..i only realised what I did until this vampire by the name of Ashley told me" both marshal and fionna flinched as fionna stood up to walk up to them both

"HOW DID SHE DO IT!..TELL ME!" marshal had gumball by the cuff of his neck

" I don't know!, she somehow got me under her control that night after fionna left and Ashley made me do those things to fionna...for if you didn't come that night...I would of done something id never forgive myself for-" a sound of the earth breaking was heard from behind the guys

they both turned around to see an angry fionna with her hand halfway through the floor "I swear..when I find Ashley!...IM GOIN TO FUCKING RIP HER HEAD OFF!" gumball hs never seen this side to fionna before

"yeah..." marshl stared at the angry girl as fionna felt anger come upon her until marshal smelt blood yet again "shit..fionna!" Fionna felt anger upon her and tried to calm herself down before yet another tantrum corrupts her

"fionna...you've broken your hand-!"

"again!" Marshal continued after him

"What..she did this last time" gumball asked, wondering

"yeah..the night you rejected her she was punching the life out of an apple tree and busted her hand to fuck, luckily I was there to stop her before she broke her hand!" Marshal explained

"oh..er I" gumball didn't realise fionna had loved him that much

"what..don't you have nothing science like to say!" Marshal asked angrily

"DONT ACT LIKE IM NOT HE-!"fionna started before gumball interrupted her shouting unusually for a prince

"no!, you can't put the blame on me for only saying that I didn't feel the same as fionna..and anyway even if I did like her back, it would never work the age difference we have!" Fionna was struck back, her head fell low

"WELL I LIKE FIONNA AND IM LIKE WHAT 116 YEARS OLD AND YET ID STILL MAKE AN EFFORT TO MAKE IT WORK IF WE GOT TOGETHER!..." Marshal, fionna, and gumball went dead silent, fionnas heart skipped a beat 'marshal...likes me?'

"b-but you know for a fact it wouldn't work for reasons you know..like having children and growing up" both fionna and marshal blushed when gumbal said children 'oh...I just said I liked fionna...do i?'

"what...marshal you...you like me.." Marshal turned himself around

"fionna I-" but before marshal could finish a huge sound of the earth breaking apart was all to be heard

marshal and fionna saw a gaping hole with fire all around, a hand pulled marshal inside "MARSHAL!"

fionna was about to jump in when gumball held her back, the crack was closing by each second "don't fionna!...you won't survive down there!"

"and I'm going to go to him even if it kills me!" Fionna got out of gumballs grip and jumped in the last second before the hole was completely gone 'marshal...you better be alive!'

* * *

**ooooooo I have no comments to I'll let you think about what u decides gonna happen ~ PEACE! And also don't forget the review, like fav etc**

**marshal:how gay**

**fionna:(throws a punch towards fionna who's sat there blushing)you jerk**

**marshal: as if I'd like a sexy,...beautiful human girl like you!**

**inuyashalover: erm...yeah of course you don't..u just called her sexy and beautiful...isn't that was all boys want to see in girls...or do you actually like her(marshal blushes)**

**fionna: (smirks) yeah ^~^**

**marshal:(runs off) :"\**

**inuyashalover: chicken...=_=**


	8. marshal kidnappedvampire fionna!

**I have no starter to this chapter so imam just gonna let ya read this right away ^_-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own adventure time or the characters buuuut...yeah I don't own anything x**

**thanks for the reviews: unkown girl, stalkerman1234, fantasticfish1021..and as a favour could you help me get more reviews on this story like share this on facebook, twitter, instergram...whatever its okay if you don't want to do it..im not forcing you or anything so do what u need ^.^ thx**

* * *

_outside the nightosphere_

gumball stood watching the portal close up the last little bit as he held his hand out to try and grab fionna, but his heroine friend had already gone from his sight and after the taken vampire 'she better be okay once she comes back,..i want her safe'

_inside the nightosphere_

fionna had kept falling down till she saw marshal get took into a crack into the wall, there was fire everywhere, souls flying around moaning as sounds of banging was heard through out the world. Fionna felt weak and her soul was getting took bit by bit, like it was getting sucked out by a hover but she didn't let that stop her from getting to marshal "ASHLEY!...LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" 'marshal!?' fionna had no sword or her bag with her so, she'll have to fight Ashley bare handed

**'I guess you have arrived at your home fionna...im glad your here'**

'please..just tell me who you are'

**'fionna, this is your father...I know it may sound stupid but those other voices were your instincts, they told you and gave you bad thoughts...trust me I didn't think you would be able to ignore them so I had doubts that you would ever arrive here so I could have a chance to speak to you-'**

'dad...wait, I thought cakes family was my family...where were you..'

**'fionna I..'**

'WHERE WERE YOU!...I was abandoned and left to die..if it wasn't for cake id be dead right now!'

**'it was the only way of keeping you safe, I know you may not be able to believe me but when you were born, your mother had died giving birth to you...so I kept you safe with me but...one day a girl about 10 years of age tried to take you away of the gift you were given, we had stopped them in time but to loose you at the same time, I did find you but I decided to let the family take you in to keep you from having to hold a grudge against living like this'**

fionna found this very hard to believe and to take in but in a couple of seconds a memory did come to her of lying in a cot staring up at her father who looked very human like but was as pale as marshal with black hair with half covering his left eye, he was wearing a black iron chest plate and a suit underneath. He was smiling at me but the vision was blurry, but clear enough to see, and next to the cot was a picture frame of two people flying in the air. one of the people was the man and the other one looked like me with blonde hair with black streaks and with the same eyes as me but older 'mum, dad...'

**'fionna...I may not be here to talk to you now but ive always loved you..ive loved you so much you cant imagine the size in your head, all I wanted was to have a half vampire daughter to become someone other than you would have been all those years ago and now your older..i finally got given the chance to explain'**

fionna had her head high as she smiled 'you could of told me this sooner...mahn!, I have a vampire for a dad...AWESOME!' Her dad chuckled low as fionna clenched her fists 'dad could you change me, I want to see who I really am'

**'my pleasure' **all of a sudden a black aura surrounded itself around fionna and puck her up slightly in the air, a slight pain sorched through her body "ghh!" fionna clenched her teeth not to hard until she felt her fangs pierce through her gums, her nails grew sharp and turned a black colour, her fringe turned black but left the rest of her hair blonde, she had a big scrunch to tie her hair up as her bunny hat ripped in half revealing the black streaks. the pain had gone away.

her eyes had become blue with black outline, and lastly her clothes turned a blue blackish colour, her top was longer with a spider belt wrapped around her waist, fionnas skirt turned into a pair of shorts with spider like leggings underneath and last left to complete the transformation was a spider clip in her pony tail

fionnas eyed opened and to smile a smirk "thanks" **'its no problem and now, make sure you don't get too angry, if you do and you loose your sanity you will kill marshal too...be careful..i might be able to see you again and ill always be here to talk to you' **"okai dad, I will-"

"AHHH!" 'SHIT MARSHAL!" fionna walked cool like into the crack, Ashley had marshal pinned up the wall holding a bottle of something

"now now marshie, all this will be dealt with if u just drink the potion" Ashley got angry at the last part of the sentence. fionna gave a pissed look like this (-_-) and leant up against the wall looking at her nails

"well, if it isn't Ashley.."they both turned around to look at the half vampire in the crack, Ashley looked a little shocked as she let marshal go a little bit, marshal had one of his eyes open

"no..n-no way" Ashley smiled and them spoke

"w-ho a-..re yo-u" marshal barely got out

"you stupid oaf its fionna, the 'human' girl" marshal coughed

"its half human for your information now...LET GO OF MARSHAL!" Ashley let him go as she placed the bottle on the table and looked at me

"heh, I never thought you were alive since I tried to take you away...your power could be useful" marshal just stood up looking at fionna in shock "what the.." marshal stood up to hold the wall, his vision was blurry from being choked

"me..die, pshh ive had a little help from a particular family member and showed me the real me, I may not have learnt my powers yet but...hmmm maybe you could be my target to practice on since your a waste of space" Ashley laughed as she quickly ran to stand behind fionna, but fionna was quick enough to grab her cuff of her neck to flip her over to break the table in half and to knock the bottle off and smash on the wall . Ashley came back to grab fionnas leg and throw her to the wall, fionna tried to fly but she cracked the wall and fell down

marshal tried to walk but he tripped on rock and accidentally got the liquid in his mouth, he puck himself back up will he felt like his heart was throbbing as he saw fionna get up slowly as one of her eyes was open "you, fionna the half vampire...could take on the former queen, it would be more easy to see you suffer but as soon as he looses control and makes love to me, he will have no choice but to make me queen!" Ashley explained laughing

"n-no.." fionna go back up to try and throw a quick kick at Ashley but ashley already had grabbed her leg to launch it as the broken table, luckily the splinters didn't cut through her skin

Ashley walked over to kick fionna in the stomach and into the cracked wall once again "marshal will love me, and that's it" marshal felt weak as his hormones were all over the place

"y-your wrong..." fionna spoke as she spat out blood, marshal felt his strength go

"huh?" Ashley looked confused

"l-love is not..a emotion that can be forced onto a man or woman for a woman or man..its an emotion only t-to be felt only for that one and only person" Ashley walked back over to fionna who was barely standing up with a bruise on face and arms, fionnas hands were going a bit black

"f-fio..nna" marshal spoke as he used the last ounce of his strength, he felt more lighter and the feeling was going 'so..this is what true love feels like,..and its helping me regain my strength' marshal was finally able to stand up to walk over slowly until the same dagger appeared in ashleys hand

"well...I don't care you know..once I have your power that you seem to not even learn yet, ill just have to take it" Ashley held the dagger close, it was a dagger that would kill her instantly

"my power?" fionna felt something in her hands like air

"you don't even know!, ha!..and you call yourself a vampire, you power is a power no vampire could ever inherit except you...you have the power to take the power of every vampire in this world, and when I take that, ill be invincible!" fionna understood that now 'and dad didn't even tell me!'

Ashley pulled fionna up In the air by her hand holding the knife to fionnas stomach "you don't deserve to be alive..all you are is a waste of a soul!" marshal saw the dagger get closer to fionnas heart "a-Ashley stop" his voice was low and quiet 'this is so not cool...fionnas going to die because of me, her human side will be sucked out of her' marshal got angry and tried his best to be quiet so he could find a way to rid of Ashley once and for all

"a-actu..ally I have...a purpose to be here" fionnas will to fight back was gone as more of her soul was getting took away from her

"oh..and whats that" Ashley was intrigued, with the dagger about 5 seconds from getting lunged into her heart

"...to..be a heroine..to save people when they need help the most..to make everyone happy and,..finally..to love..marshal" ashleys eyes widen as fionna glared at Ashley 'my souls almost gone' marshals strength all came back to him as he ran over to pull fionna from Ashley and to face away from Ashley

"why you!" but before marshal could defend himself, Ashley had already stabbed marshal in the back "GUH!" fionnas eyes widened in shock, it was all slow motion. fionna had marshal held limp in her arms "marshal!" marshal fell coughing out blood '...' fionna held her head low. the black darkness in her hands were getting stronger by the second

Ashley pulled the dagger out of his back and held it to her side "now its your turn!" fionna placed marshal onto the floor with her fringe covering her eyes, fionna stood up to hold her hands out to the side '...' fionnas hands were covered with a blue and back aura.

Ashley saw that and instantly went shocked "what.." Ashley had dropped the bloody dagger 'shes...shes found her power!' it clashed onto the floor, she felt the dark evilness inside of fionna, her head was raised as the same looking eyes was to be seen once again. marshal lay on the floor dying "ughh..."

* * *

**im so so so so so so so so so sorry to end this here but you know I have to have some sort of cliffy so yh, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the other one to be so late..i had problems at home (not like you want to know anyway) but yeah ...PEACE! ^-^**


	9. marshal dies, a kiss x

**...no comment for this chapter**

* * *

the crackling fire was all to be heard as the black aura coming off fionna got worse by the second and Ashley was cowering in fear "**love isn't an emotion that's played with..its an emotion each person feels, and I love marshal..and I will admit that and you've hurt him, your going to regret the day you were ever born, HYAA!" **Fionnas voice was demonic and lowish. fionna had kicked Ashley through the wall and onto the other side of the room as fionna held her hands out and sucked the colour from ashleys body "ahh!" Ashley coughed up blood and looked up to the vicious girl

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **It wasn't until fionna had floated down to a pile of bones and dust, fionna fell to her knee as she kicked the bones away 'I didn't loose control..good'

"'cough, cough!'" 'marshal!' fionna dashed to the colourless vampire as she placed him on her knee "marshal, no no no come on stay with me come on" fionna worried like hell as she felt something warm on her hand, it was blood

"..I...im sorry..." marshal coughed out weakily

"marshal you idiot don't you dare be sorry it was all my fault plus..you better be faking it please, please!" fionna held marshal like theres no day till tomorrow as marshal looked up to fionna

"fi...don't worry..about m-me, its my fault-"

"no..I got you hurt yet again because I was useless and I had no strength..you dying because of me" a tear made its way onto marshals face, it was like a river of tears that stained his shirt "I also got the person I love the most in this world hurt..and that's what im the most guilty of" fionna confessed making marshal smile

marshal raised his hand to cover the girls cheek "fionna...just you being here with me is enough...I love you fi..." fionna leant down as she cried out, the moment was just to hard to bare with

"marshal.." fionna closed the gap inbetween the two, marshal closed his eyes after her as he fell limp slowly' no,...im not going to let marshal go that easily...hes the only one that can make me feel this way' fionna remembered the times they spent together, when they both went out and sung on stage, when they both sat above the bridge singing together..the time where marshal said he liked me' fionna deepened the kiss as a tear dropped onto marshals cheek

a blue glow shone off of where the tear dropped, both their bodies rose into the air, the cut that marshal had on his back shone a blue black colour, and after the glow formed itself into a spider with petals around it

**'fionna...I can see now who you truly love, so I will let you heal him just this once...please protect him' **an angels voice spoke to me, it was a womans voice which was smooth and light. fionna opened her eyes as she saw the glow fade away, she watched in shock they both floated down so marshal was on fionnas lap

fionna moved her black fringe away as she looked for any signs of life until a quiet moan was heard "ohhh...man that hurt" fionna smiled in shock as she sighed happily "fi...is this a dream" marshal sat up as fionna unconsciously reached in to kiss marshal again, she moved back blushing madly

"e-e-er...d-does that..a..answer y-your question" marshal looked down

"buh..where..."he didn't find any sighs of a wound any where, he felt like new "fionna...you..saved me?"

"I-I..I dunno...I mean, after you nearly died, we..we kissed and your wound glowed a bit..and after that you, came back" fionna blushed as she turned her head away

marshal smiled as he reached in to hug fionna "well thanks fi...but before I get an answer let me just say..." fionna turned her head to marshals face etching closer to hers "when you kiss me...let me join in too" marshal gave a look that would make every girl faint

fionna stood up shaking "y-yeah..il put that in my notes...'gasp'" fionna was bruised badly as she found it hard to stand up "im just glad your okay"

"fi!, you shouldn't be glad im okay..your practically fucked if I had a word to describe the situation your in now" it was true, fionnas back was kind of broken, she was bleeding from the lip and her hand was broken

"dude please..ill be fine, I just-"fionna bent her back up until a huge crack was heard, she had put her back, back into place

"fionna please..." marshal hugged fionna from the back as he turned her around to wipe the blood from her mouth "i can worry sick about you, please let me take you home first" fionna turned her face while blushing like she did last time

"o-okay" marshal picked up the small girl in his arms as he chanted some words getting them both out and to where they were first but..fionna already passed out in marshals chest breathing softly

gumball and cake came running over "oh god are you okay, wheres fionna!" marshal showed them the half vampire girl making them frown

"no, that's not my baby..my baby has blonde beautiful hair and blue beautiful eyes!" marshal growled

"so your saying that you wouldn't accept fionna for being a half-breed...how sister like cake.." cake put her head down

"well how did this happen then.."gumball asked wondrously

"well after Ashley took me she injected me with the same stuff as she did to fionna, so basically I couldn't move, then Ashley beat the shit out of her so I tried to defend fionna. I got stabbed in the back making her angry and burn Ashley into ashes I think" the group sighed

"so Ashley's not coming back" marshal rolled his eyes

"nahhh...shes going to come back and kill us all" marshal spoke making gumball 'tsk'

"so how are you still not hurt after you were stabbed..I don't see any wound anywhere" cake pointed that out

"well you see...erm...ughhh!, fionna kissed me healing me and I have no fucking clue how she healed me so lets just say she has wondrous powers we had no idea she ever had" they stayed silent

"let me take fionna home and heal her, she must be taken care of before she dies" cake grabbed the wounded girl from mashal as gumball placed a hand on his chest

"im just glad she isn't dead" gumball spoke sighing in relief

"well maybe you should have a little faith in fionna" cake said as gumball turned around to go home. marshal stood in front of cake giving her a straight determined look

"cake..im sorry fionna is hurt..trust me I did everything I could to make her okay, believe me I don't want her hurt"

"because you love her" cake finished after him making him turn and scratch his head

"yeah, she means the world to me, without her I wouldn't be me" cake smiled

"okay baby, you can come and watch her if you want..i gotta sort some things out with monocromicorn" marshal nodded as both of them got home to watch the vampire girl heal, with out knowing if she'll ever wake up

* * *

**T-T hmmmm...KAWAIII that was soo cute..man im so proud of this im going to publish it now...PEACE!**


	10. A whole new story begins

**what up my homies, this chapter has a bit less effort put into it so I hope you enjoy as much as you did to the other chapters (-_-) maybe...**

**marshal: you know they wont..**

**fionna: marshal!**

**inuyashalover: (goes to marshal) you know that this story can be told in any way by my power so.. I can say something embarrassing in this story that you wont like**

**marshal:...**

**inuyashalover: that's what I thought**

* * *

the sun shone bright, as it drizzled slightly. the guys had covered the room up since they knew that marshal and fionna would burn in the sun, so cake covered up the windows with her fur quilt and left some for the injured girl so she was warm while she had to sleep on her stomach..mainly because of her back which was bandaged and so was her arm which hung off the bed

she was out of it basically, she has for three days and it seemed to marshal and cake that she was pretty beaten after the fight between her and Ashley. plus marshal stayed with her the whole three days waiting for her to wake up "I can believe fionna is a vampire, when we found her she was just a little innocent human girl"

"I don't see a problem for fionna to be who she truly is, plus I knew her father like a friend" cake looked over to him frowning "I was the first one to ever see her in her cot, my father was best friends with hers so one day my dad took me to see her..to this very day I didn't remember her name because Ashley had tried her best to become powerful just like her.. shit ridden father!..'sigh'..she was so innocent, I don't see a reason to kill a girl who is special, she is like an angel in a cot to heaven. anyway the reason why I waited to tell you this was because I only just recognised her when she came to help me and I saw those eyes yet again.."

"I cant blame her for running after you. Gumball told me what happened as soon as she left to find you" marshal nodded as he sat up off of the chair and walked over to put his hand under fionna onto her chest

"HE-!"

"chill kitty!. im not doing anything fionna wouldn't like...we she might but im only feeling her heart beat"

"hang on, shes a vampire...she shouldn't have a pulse right" cake asked as she moved over to feel her pulse too

"she is a vampire, but!...she's half so she'll still have a pulse basically but will be as cold as me,and burn in the sun too" marshal explained to her as she removed his hand from her chest up to her hair to stroke the soft silkiness of it "she's special to all of us" cake sat down on fionnas bed as she stared at marshal and saw the look of complete happiness which she never saw

"be loyal to her please, I love her as much as any sister would" marshal nodded until a quiet moan was heard. it was fionna who opened one of her eyes and tried pushing herself up but marshal helped her up onto her backside

"damn...talk about getting a good nights sleep...eh...where am I"

"you home fionna..are you feeling okay"

"yeah cake...ahh!" as fionna stretched a slight pain was felt, marshal sighed in relief as he walked to the door

"imma gonna grab you an apple" marshal spoke before he left leaving cake and fionna by them selves

"baby..how come you never told me you were a vampire"

"cake...trust me I only found out today, when me and marshal went out I got picked to sing a song and it ended bad...Ashley was pissing me off because she was calling marshal, marshie and stuff ad I didn't like it so I showed the bitch who was boss, then...these deep voices were speaking to me saying to give in and kill Ashley, please, as much as I wanted to I didn't so I got in a mishap but I didn't think anything of it"

"then, how did you find out you were a vampire"

"my dad told me I was and he explained everything after I changed into this and..i saved marshal and here I am now" cake sighed and looked at fionna

"as long as your happy that's all that means to me" cake placed her paw on fionnas face as fionna placed her hand over and it wasn't until marshal came in throwing the apple towards fionna with her back turned, she caught it within a millisecond and sucked the colour from it

"dude, let me turn before you go throwing things at me" marshal leant up to the door

"it's not going to kill you is it... Anyway I'm going to go home for a bit so I'll let you two sort stuff out.. I'll be back in a week or so" marshal spoke softly as he looked at Fionna with calm eyes and with that marshal walked out and shut the door behind him

Fionna sighed heavily as she lay back gently "is it me or has marshal gotten gentle" can questioned

"I dunno, he probably was tired" Fionna spoke out, but cake didn't think less.

"em... No not the way he was looking at you before he left... Sure he was tired, baby, I've seen that look before and to tell you The truth he was thinking about something" cake looked over to Fionna to look out of the window and sigh softly

"well its not like he was thinking about me was it" fionna said as she started to stand up

"he probably was" cake turned around to see fionna stood up "wow baby, are you sure you should be standing up"

fionna grunted as she stretched hearing her back crack a bit letting out a big yawn "yeah..im just going to see marshal before he goes

"it doesn't matter, it's not like he was thinking about me is it" cake rolled her eyes at fionna as she heard the door open from downstairs 'he hasn't got his umbrella, gloves or hat...I may as well see him off and help him' fionna walked out of the door and grabbed an umbrella on the way down the wooden ladder

"marshal, wait!" fionna called out leaving cake to follow her into the living room about to see him walk out into the sun

"what..."marshal said lowly making fionna frown in wonder 'guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed' fionna walked over to him to hold the umbrella open

"if you don't have any shade..you'll burn" fionna said as she hovered the umbrella over marshal who shoved it away

"I don't need it.." and with that scene, walked out with a confused fionna standing there

"ohhhh...I don't think so!" fionna said angrily as she ran to marshal who was flying, burning slowly

"marshal!" marshal saw fionna ran to him burning too 'oww this actually hurts more than I thought' fionna saw the chance totry and fly so she thought the word fly

"fionna..what are you trying to do!" marshal was about to fly down when he saw fionna glide off the floor

"dammit!" the pain got worse as she got to marshal and placed the umbrella over him. they were now far away from the tree house leaving cake to look out of the door

"fionna!" Marshal called out as he saw her burn too. He swooped down to catch her in his arms and have the umbrella cover him stopping him from burning

"stop trying to be so tough all the time cause if you burn in the sun and die don't ...come haunting.. me..." fionnas skin was burnt pretty bad and that made her pass out in marshals chest, her world blacked out.

* * *

_**5 mins**_** later...**

as the trees rustled through the soft breeze in the air, marshal sat under the tallest tree on the highest cliff under the orange umbrella which fionna gave him earlier on

fionnas hair blew in the wind softly as she lay on marshals lap sleeping gently with marshals hand hesitating to comb them through her blonde locks ' he looked down at the sleeping beauty as he lowered his hand to brush his fingers through her hair and hoist her up to sit her in his lap straddling him limply.

He hugged her softly knowing her back was injured. Marshal sighed into her neck as he took in her scent and spoke softly

"I'm not trying to be tough fi...I was just trying to forget the pain I made you go through just trying to save me..I was pathetic...bieng unable to defend the girl who's the most special to me in this world and I'm more pathetic at the fact that I can't even tell you that" marshal felt the soft wind hit his face as he felt he warmth of the sun slighty hit his face making him move fionna from his chest and onto the grass

he watched the trees sway in the air as the rays of sun shone on her face, but it didn't burn her. To marshal it made her look like an goddess making him lean down slowly 'fionna...why do you make me feel things I thought if never get to feel..even when your sleeping, your face makes me want to kiss you like there's no day tommorow'

marshal was just inches away from fionnas face till fionnas eyes opened slowly to see marshals eyes close up, his face was insanely close making her blush hard

his eyes stared at her silently as she felt weak to the head down, she tried her hardest to dart his eyes away from his look but to no avail the only thing she did was make a small sound "eep" marshal smirked a sneaky smirk as he leant down to whisper in her ear "fionna ..." marshal smirked as he lay a hand on fionnas waist and spoke again "how nice of you to wake up" fionnas hair covered her face as she finally was able to push marshal away and take off into the woods. marshal lifted himself up and floated after her

"fionna!" marshal smacked himself on the head as he thought countless things 'why on earth did I just do that!' marshal shouted at the girl who was running through the rays of sun towards a nearby cliff "fionna stop!" marshal worriedly called out to her. fionna just kept running 'what was he doing back there!, if I stayed another second no wonder what id do...I hate him, doing those so called tricks of his'

"just stay away!" fionna called back as she ran till there was no more to run to, she turned around to see marshal walk up the slope to where she was "stay back!..."

"why on aaa are you getting so defensive for fionna...its just me" marshal tried reasoning with her

"you don't care about my feelings at all..." fionna lowered her head as she wiped her face quickly one hand after another walking backwards without her knowing that there was an edge of a cliff behead of her, nor did marshal see it

"fionna I do...I care for you more than you think" fionnas head shot up a few tears were shed "fionna.." marshal held a hand out as fionna swiped the tears away 'I cant take this anymore'

"I don't care, I just hate the fact that you say stuff that makes me feel weird, I feel like im about to blow just because you said that earlier"

"...w...was you expecting something to happen" fionna stopped stiff, she felt her heart skip many beats as she walked back but fell on her backside close to the edge of the cliff...a little crack was to be seen 'I...wanted something to happen!"

"I almost thought you were about to kiss me!" fionna moved her hand up slowly

"wait, what" marshal blushed a bit

"you was going to kiss me wernt you!" fionna pointed a finger at marshal as he blushed harder

"I...erm...'sigh' yeah" fionnas head raised up as she looked deep into marshals eyes, marshal walked over as he stopped stiff, his pupils went small as he looked to the ground and back up "FIONNA RUN!"

Fionna frowned as she stood up but she didn't have enough time to run as she had fell off the cliff "Ahhhh!" Fionna tried flying but it wasn't working, the ground blow and her was about to impact

"fionna grab my hand!" Marshal was flying down with his hand out as fionna looked up to marshal with wide eyes as she let tears out again she opened her hand to reach for marshal 'I can't help but...love him'

"Marshal lee!" Fionna moved her hand out and it was slow motion, fionnas tears flowed out in drops of water. she saw the shine in marshals eyes as flashbacks of them two at the concert came back, the time she kissed marshal in the underworld came back.

marshal grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug making kagomes eyes close ready for the impact, but she felt the air brush through her hair as she opened her eyes to turn her head and see the stars "a-are you okay, fi" marshal looked at her, fionna looked at him and their faces were Insanely close making them both look away

s-so do you...like the scenery" fionna looked back and saw the horizon making her eyes wide and smile

"uwaaa, its...beautiful" fionna saw little fireflies pass by and reached her arm out to touch them, marshal just let her sit in his lap as he glided across the sky, he smiled at the girl as he placed them both onto a really tall building.

fionna got off of him and squatted down and looked across to see the sun set and the moon rise into the sky "marshal...?"

"yeah"

"thanks...for saving me back there, I really owe you one"

"I wanted to save you..." marshal grabbed both of fionnas hands "because your special" fionna blushed as she turned her face away

"heh, my face looks stupid don't it" marshal sighed as he grabbed fionnas chin and pulled her to rest his fore head on hers

"fionna...no it isn't because your beautiful and that's much enough to prove that your face isn't stupid because I hate stupid things" marshal was blushing a bit as fionna smiled happily making marshals eyes widen in bewilderment

"thank you..for everything" fionna leant in to kiss marshal on the cheek makin him blush harder and hold the place where she kissed it. It wasn't until fionna saw something fall from the sky "marshal, there are meteors falling!" Fionna ran to hug marshal but marshal just laughed and let her sit in his lap wrapping his arms around fionnas waist

"it's just a meteor shower, it won't harm us" marshal saw fionna turn her head as she looked deep into his eyes and looked away, but marshal grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss

her eyes were wide open but they gradually closed as she held his cheek and kissed him deeper, she tur ed around so she was sitting on marshals lap as they both pulled away and looked at eachother, fionna blushed and looked away but marshal held her cheek and turned her so he could hold her face and stare at her in the eyes

"I..I love you fionna" fionnas heart jumped as she blushed harder

"I-I...I-I-I...LO-lo..." Fionna was stuttering like hell, so marshal kissed her again, laughed at the weird girl and hugged her as she hugged him back watching The rest of the meteors fall

noticing that their lives were going to be a whole new story

THE END


End file.
